Resolution
by Traci
Summary: Members of the CSI team have personal issues to deal with. No case. CG and NS.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Bruckheimer seems to own the world at the moment so they are his.

Rating: PG

Category: Catherine/Grissom, Sara/Nick

Spoilers: Up through Season 4.

Author: Traci

Summary: The members of the CSI team have personal issues to deal with. No case.

Author's note: I started this the night the Season 4 finale aired... um, it took me a few months to finish it – basically because it wasn't supposed to be as long as it ended up being.

Song belongs to Lonestar.

* * *

**Resolution**

Gil Grissom ran his fingers through his salt-n-pepper colored hair and sighed. How and when had things turned as badly as they were? Why had he not seen it and done something about it before it reached this point.

Walking a little quicker than usual, Catherine Willows had to hold back from running away from his office. The tension – the strain – in their relationship was more than she could handle any longer. If he had wanted to end their friendship he should have just told her, not drag it out.

The Las Vegas Crime Lab used to be something Nick Stokes looked forward to going to every night. Used to be until he watched two people he cared about as family falling apart. Drifting away from the only people they needed – each other.

Warrick Brown stopped just outside of Grissom's office, his eyes following Catherine until the elevator doors closed behind her. "Griss?"

"What is it?" he snapped.

Stepping inside, Warrick closed the door. "You've got to do something."

Grissom's eyes studied his CSI. "Which case are you working on?"

"No," Warrick said, shaking his head. "Not about a case. About Catherine."

He sighed. "If you have a problem with her you need to..."

"You need to."

"Unless it's directly work related, I am not..."

Warrick walked over to the desk. "Look, Grissom, it's none of my business, I admit. But you and Catherine... well... What you two have, or had, is special. I don't know what has come between you but it's pretty obvious something has. You two don't laugh with each other like you used to. You don't work on cases as much anymore. You guys used to go out to breakfast every morning and you don't do that anymore." He paused for a moment. "You and Catherine have been friends for a long time. Whatever this is I'm sure it's not worth losing each other over." With that he turned and left the office.

Grissom removed his glasses, placing them on the desk. His eyelids slid shut. Shaking his head, he put his glasses back on. This had been her decision. If she wanted things back to what they used to be then she should come back to him.

* * *

Sara Sidle sat alone in a lab looking over the results of the latest case that she and Nick and Warrick had been assigned. Craving the alcohol her body only recently needed, she reached into her pocket and retrieved a 'Halls' cough drop. At least it would hold her over.

"Hey, Sara, anything?" Warrick asked, surprising her.

"N...No, nothing." She slammed the file down on the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Her eyes studied him for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"Ye... I guess. Better than Catherine and Grissom that's for sure."

"Whatever," she mumbled, picking up the file again.

Warrick moved closer to look at the information. "Getting a cold?"

"What?"

"Cough drops."

"Oh. Yeah," she stammered. "So, the DNA doesn't link our suspect to the victim."

* * *

Unable to concentrate on anything, Grissom decided to grab a bite to eat at the nearby diner the CSI's frequented. He pulled into the parking lot and saw Catherine's car. He did miss her, he admitted. He missed the closeness they had. He missed the smile she saved for only him. He missed.... Again, he shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. She had done this all herself.

He scanned the room when he walked in. An invisible hand clutched his heart within him. In a corner booth he saw the strawberry-blonde strands that were so familiar to him. Only those strands of silk had fingers running through them belonging to someone he was unfamiliar with. And Catherine was smiling that smile for him.

Before the hostess had a chance to say a word, Grissom turned on his heels and almost ran to the Tahoe. He sat in the SUV for many moments before turning the key. That was it. It was over. She apparently no longer had room in her life for him.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the diner incident. Grissom once again sat at his desk working on papers.

"Gil?"

His body froze.

"Can we talk?"

Slowly his eyes lifted to take in the image of Catherine standing in the doorway.

"Sure," he said, motioning with his hand for her to take a seat.

Hesitating for a second, she stepped in, closed the door and sat across from him.

"What is it?"

"I... Um..." Catherine looked down at her hands and fidgeted. She never fidgeted. Instead of continuing, she handed him a CD then locked her blue eyes, eyes now filled with pain and fear, into his. "Listen to it."

He said nothing, merely nodded.

"That... that was it," she softly said and left his office.

* * *

The drive home was a long one. Images of that man caressing Catherine's face, running his fingers through her hair, haunted Grissom. Glancing at the seat beside him, he took the CD Catherine had given him earlier out of the case and inserted it into the player.

A soft interlude began.

Grissom wondered what could have been so important. Was it a wedding song? Was she trying to tell him she was getting married? No, there had been no ring on her finger. But still...

_'Tell me what I have to do tonight_

_'Cause I'd do anything to make it right_

_Let's be us again.'_

Pulling into his driveway, Grissom sat in the idling vehicle.

_'I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Let's be us again.'_

Was she trying to tell him what he thought and hoped?

_'Here I stand_

_With everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again.'_

Reversing out of his driveway, he prayed he was right.

_'Look at me, I'm way past pride_

_Isn't there some way that we can try_

_To be us again.'_

Pride, something they were both guilty of. She was strong and strong-willed, qualities he loved about her. Yet, he was also strong-willed... and stubborn. More stubborn than a mule when he wanted to be. He had been so determined that she be the one to break this time. He had won but... what if she hadn't taken the step? Would he have allowed his pride to lose him the most important person in his life?

_'Even if it takes a while_

_I'll wait right here until I see that smile_

_That says we're us again.'_

Her smile. He smiled at that thought, the memories. The way her eyes sparkled.

_'Here I stand_

_With everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us_

_Baby baby what would I do_

_I can't imagine life without you.'_

He pulled into her driveway. Only then did he feel the dampness on his cheeks. Through tear-blurred eyes he saw the door slowly open.

_'Here I stand_

_With everything to lose.'_

Her eyes sought him out.

_'And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end.'_

Not bothering to turn the Tahoe off, he climbed out and took two steps towards her.

_'Baby please, I'm reaching out for you.'_

Catherine's shoulders rose and fell gently with her soft sobs and she lifted open arms to him.

_'Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in.'_

Breaking into a run, Grissom ran into her welcoming arms and held her tight. "I'm so sorry, Catherine," he whispered.

Unable to speak, she held him even tighter.

It was a full five minutes before they loosened their hold on each other.

Grissom pulled back, not letting go of her, and looked into her eyes. "I don't even know where to begin."

She smiled.

His heart leapt. It was her smile for him. It was different from the one she had given the man in the diner.

"You might want to start by turning off the car and coming inside."

"Uh... yeah." He grinned and reluctantly let her go.

She waited for him at the door, stepping aside to allow him access.

Without a word, he took hold of her hand and led her to the couch where they sat side by side. "Catherine..."

"I'm sorry too, Gil. It's not all your doing you know."

"Yeah but... What happened to us?"

She shrugged. "Life?"

"Never got in the way before."

"I might know," she whispered but offered no more.

"What?"

Her eyes found his once again. "Jealousy."

"Cath, this was going on long before you met Chris."

She gave him a small smile. "So you are jealous of him?"

Slowly, he nodded.

"He's a nice guy," she told him.

"I'm sure his is. And I guess I should give him a chance – if only for you."

"However, that wasn't who I was talking about."

"Who else would I have been jealous of?"

"Not you. Me."

Confusion clouded his eyes.

"Sara."

"Sara?"

She nodded.

Taking one of her hands in his own, he held her gaze. "Catherine, nothing ever happened between me and Sara. Why would you think it did?"

"The way she looks at you. The way you gave her so much attention..."

He let out a small laugh. "And you thought...? She's more like a daughter to me than anything else. She was interested in learning about insects..."

"She was interested in you."

Grissom shrugged. "If she was I never saw it."

Sliding her hand from his, she stared down at the floor. "There was also hurt."

He remained silent.

"When Eddie died... I think that's really when this started. You..." Finding a new strength, she looked at him. "You weren't there for me. I needed my best friend and you didn't have time for me. Gil, do you have any idea how much that hurt?"

"I... Catherine, I didn't know how to react. To be honest I was glad he was dead. I was glad he was finally out of your and Lindsey's lives. I wasn't sure if I would be capable of giving you the support you needed."

"Geez, Gil," she shouted, standing up. "It wasn't about Eddie. I mean, it was, but I almost lost Lindsey and that was what I needed your support for. I loved Eddie, sure. But we were divorced. I knew what he was. I knew what he did. But Gil, it was Lindsey." Tears began to flow freely as she opened up to him. "If I had found the car only moments later she would have... she might have..." Covering her mouth, she turned from him.

At that moment everything seemed to fall into place for him. His job required him to focus on the non-living victims and that was what he had done then. Truth be told though...

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think of it that way because... because it terrified me to think of how close we came to losing her," he admitted then stood up and walked over to her.

Slowly she turned so she was facing him. The use of the word 'we' had not gone unnoticed. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't think it was my place. It wasn't my family."

"Gil, you are family. How could you ever have doubted that?"

"You didn't come talk to me either."

Her eyes fell from his.

Lifted her chin with his finger, he smiled at her. "It's okay. I should have been the one to go to you. I'm sorry."

"We seem to be apologizing a lot to each other."

"When does Lindsey get home?"

"Not for another few hours, why?"

"Because I don't want to waste anymore time. I want us to be 'us' again and if we are going to do that then we have a lot to talk about and clear up."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him close.

TBC.....


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer in Part 1....

**Resolution pt. 2**

* * *

Jim Brass walked into the break room looking for Sara. Instead he found Nick. "Do you know where Sara is?"

Nick shook his head. "She's been acting strange lately. You might want to check the research room."

The room was blanketed in darkness but he detected the familiar smell. "Cough drops only work for so long," he said before turning on the light to find the tall brunette sitting at one of the tables staring at nothing.

"Whatever gets me through," she mumbled.

Brass closed and locked the door behind him then sat across from Sara. He had been in the same position a few months earlier and he would continue it as long as it took. "Sara, there are other ways. Trust me. I lost a wife and daughter because of my alcohol."

Her eyes found his. "I thought... We met your daughter."

"I didn't lose them that way, thank God," he told her. "But I did lose them. My daughter hates me. Sara, what... what was the breaking point for you?"

Her attention turned to the books behind him. "Nothing."

"Every alcoholic has a breaking point, at least those that hold down jobs and such."

She remained silent.

"Was it Grissom?"

Anger flashed across her face as she glanced briefly at him.

"Sara, you had to know... You had to have seen the bond he and Catherine have. I've been working with them a lot longer than you and I'll tell you right now... no relationship has ever lasted with them. When she married Eddie it nearly tore Grissom apart and Eddie... well he was always sure that Grissom and Catherine were having an affair."

"Were they?" she softly asked.

"No. My point is that even if things had happened with you and Grissom it would not have lasted. For someone who wears glasses, Grissom has been blind as a bat when it comes to his relationship with Catherine and Catherine isn't much better."

"Well, thank you for the love-life update," she hissed.

"I'm just trying to tell you... Sara, it's not worth messing up your life, your career and your friendships over. Alcohol only succeeds in making someone a lonely, depressed shell of a being. Nothing more."

Pushing back from the table, Sara stood up. "I didn't ask for your help or advice. I'm not an alcoholic. I can control my drinking. Now leave me alone," she yelled before unlocking the door and leaving.

Brass sighed and sat back. He had seen it before but he was darned if he was going to let Sara Sidle be a victim of it.

* * *

"I was afraid to tell you about the money, Gil," Catherine said. "I knew how much you hated Sam for deserting his duty as a father when we found out he was my real father. But... if it had only been me I wouldn't have cashed it. It was Lindsey."

"I'm not going to rehash this. You already know my reasons as to why I wasn't happy about it. But..." He looked over at her. "If I had been in the same situation with a child I probably would have done the same thing."

"I held onto it for nearly two months before cashing it. I wanted to talk to you about it. I really did. I just wasn't sure where we stood and I didn't want to put you in that position of knowing as a friend yet having to forget as a boss."

He nodded. "Cath, I already told you I would have done the same thing," he grinned.

She gave him a small smile back. "Then we can consider that situation resolved as well?"

Sliding an arm around her, he pulled her close. "Yes. As well as the situations with Eddie, Sara, the lab blowing up, you running off with a suspect making me worry to no end..."

"Sorry about that. If I had realized..."

He squeezed her shoulder. "It's resolved. There's only one more that isn't."

"Which is?"

Sitting up straight, he looked at her. "Chris. When do I get to meet him?"

"Uh... you don't."

"Catherine, I... I may be jealous but I don't want anything to be between us anymore or ever again."

"You don't because I'm ending it with him."

He stared at her.

She smiled. "I realized the other day the only reason I agreed to go out with him was... to get back at you. I met him right after we had had our fight about Sam and the check. I... He is a really great guy but just not for me."

"Don't do this because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself so much," she teased. "I had actually already decided on it yesterday. I was going to tell him today but... I don't know. I met him for breakfast and... I just realized how much I missed you and I having breakfast and I couldn't do it then."

"That man with you this morning was Chris?"

"How did you know?"

"I guess I missed our breakfasts too so I went to the diner and... saw you with someone."

"Why didn't you say something?"

He merely looked at her and she nodded before resting her head on his shoulder.

"When's your next day off?" she asked.

"Same as yours," he told her.

She looked at him. "The whole weekend?"

He nodded.

"If you're up for it... well... Lindsey's been asking when you'd be around again and... I was thinking of taking her camping for the weekend and..."

"Camping sounds fun."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated."

"Cath, of the many things I'd feel, obligated to you and Lindsey is not one of them." He grinned. "Besides, I'm sure she and I can find some way to make your weekend of camping an educational experience."

"Hey, you two are the bug people. Give me the can of Raid."

Grissom covered his heart with both his hands and gasped. "How dare you."

Lightly, she swatted his arm.

His cell phone rang. "Grissom." His face fell and his eyes found Catherine's as he listened. "We'll be right over."

"What?"

"That was the police. Sara... she was in an accident."

Catherine's heart skipped a beat. "Is she alright?"

He stood up, reaching a hand out to her. "I don't know."

Taking his hand she, too, stood and grabbed her keys. "I'll call Nancy on the way to pick up Linds for me." At the door she stopped and looked at him. "Do you want to go with me?"

Grissom merely nodded and followed her to her car.

* * *

"Jim?" Grissom was not sure what to feel when he saw his friend in the waiting room.

Brass walked over to them. "She's going to be okay," he told them.

Catherine released her breath. "What happened?"

Looking to her, then to Grissom he said, "Gil, I need to talk to you privately."

Grissom glanced at Catherine.

"I'll go grab us coffee," she offered.

"What happened to Sara?" Gil asked. "They said she was in an accident."

"She was." He sighed. "She's going to be angry that I told you but you have to know as her boss and as head of the lab."

"Jim, just tell me."

"She's drinking," he told him.

Grissom stared at him as the information slowly processed. "What was the accident?"

"She was trying to re-create a scene with a knife and misjudged. It sliced her hand but it could have been a lot worse."

Catherine returned with three cups of coffee but stopped in the doorframe. "Do you need more time?" she softly asked.

Brass said nothing as he waited for Grissom's answer.

"No," he finally said ignoring the coffee and sitting in a nearby chair.

When Catherine's eyes met Brass' she knew it was something more serious than a small accident. "Sara is alright, isn't she?" she asked, handing Jim his coffee.

"Yeah," he told her. "I have to get back. Thanks for the coffee, Catherine."

Giving him a small smile, she sat beside Grissom, still holding his coffee cup. "Is it anything you can tell me?"

Slowly he shook his head. "Not yet. Jim said she had an accident in the lab with a knife but she's fine."

"Okay."

"Catherine, don't give me that tone – not now," he hissed and got up. "I have to go talk to her."

With wide eyes, she watched him leave. Gulping her coffee, she hoped to drown the few tears that threatened.

* * *

Nearly half an hour had passed and Catherine had finished both coffees. She looked up when Sara stopped in the doorway.

"Sara, how..."

"Guess you got your wish," she snarled before running out of the hospital.

Catherine barely had time to walk across the room before Grissom stood before her.

"Let her go, Cath."

"What was that all about?" she insisted.

"I told Sara she is to take some time off." His eyes locked into hers. "About this weekend..."

"Consider it postponed." She then remembered how short he had been with her earlier and her anger grew. "As a matter of fact, consider it postponed indefinitely for you."

He grabbed hold of her arm as she brushed past him, causing her to drop one of the empty cups. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought we had resolved things," she said.

"We did."

"Well you could have fooled me by the way you told me to watch my tone." With one yank, she freed her arm from his grasp.

"Catherine..." He sighed as she walked out of the hospital then followed. He found her softly sobbing in her car and knocked on the driver's window.

Hesitating, she opened the door and he knelt beside her. "I didn't mean it that way."

Watery blue eyes met his. "Gil, I can't keep doing this. Maybe... maybe we weren't meant to be friends for life. Maybe it's time to move on."

"If that's what you want."

Her jaw clenched. "It's not what I want. How could you even think that? But we can't keep doing this to each other. We seem to be unable to do anything more than hurt each other anymore. I can't live like this."

They remained silent for a few long moments.

"What would you do if you found out a CSI under you had developed an alcohol problem?" he asked.

"What? What does that have to do with..." She swallowed hard. "Sara?"

He nodded. "It isn't really my place to tell you but seeing as you are the next in line to head the division. I'm sorry I snapped at you like I did."

She hung her head. "Don't be. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I shouldn't be as sensitive. How is she doing then?"

"I confronted her about it. She told me it wasn't a problem. I told her she was to take some time off and get help."

"And she probably thinks that since I was there I was somehow behind it," Catherine added.

"It's the alcohol, Catherine."

She smiled at him. "I know. What can we do?"

"Nothing. She has to help herself on this one. Jim's been there before. I know he's concerned so he's probably the best help she has right now."

* * *

Pulling into her driveway, Catherine glanced at the clock. "Why don't you just stay here until it's time to go to work again?"

He shook his head. "I've got to much to do and..."

"Gil, it's only six hours. You need sleep and it's a good half hour back to your place without traffic. You can take my room, I'll sleep in Lindsey's."

He looked at her and found his resolve melt away. "You win."

An hour later found Catherine quietly stepping into her bedroom to watch the sleeping form of Grissom – overcome by the need to be near him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I... uh..."

A grin formed on his lips and he rolled onto his back to look at her. "It is your bed you know."

Accepting his offer, she climbed underneath the covers and snuggled up to him. "It's silly, I know."

"Silly or not you don't hear me complaining do you?" he chuckled while pulling her closer.

Both fell into a relaxed sleep only moments later.

* * *

Sara sat in the corner of her couch staring out at the mess on her floor. She had been so angry when she returned home that she tossed every movable object she could find.

"Sara?"

She ignored the knock.

"Come on, Sara. It's me. Open up."

"Just go away, Nick."

"Not until you tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you."

She sighed and slowly climbed off the couch. Kicking a path to the door, she opened it a crack. "I'm fine. A few stitches, some pain meds and a few days off."

Nick, however, had been worried about her long before the accident so he pushed the door opened and froze. His eyes studied the room then fell upon Sara. "Sara, you can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and would like to get some sleep." She tried to push the door closed but he forced his way in, closing the door behind him.

"Nick! I'll call 911!" she shouted.

"This isn't like you. You're starting to scare me," he admitted.

"Well, gee, I'm so sorry. If you're so scared then just leave." She slammed her bedroom door behind her and locked it.

Going to the kitchen, he returned with a trash bag and began cleaning up the living room.

Needing a drink, Sara emerged from her bedroom an hour later only to find Nick sitting on her couch in her now-clean living room.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick asked without looking at her.

"Tell you what?"

He stood up and lifted a large trash bag. "All empty beer bottles."

Her heart raced. "I don't need you or Brass or anyone else telling me how to live my life. I'm an adult."

Dropping the bag, he walked over to her. "Then start acting like one!"

Sara took a step back. "Get out!" she shouted.

"No. What do I have to do to get through to you that I care about you? I care more than I should about a co-worker."

She stood staring at him.

"Yes, Sara, I do care about you. I stepped back because I knew you were... well not interested in me. But I'm not going to step back and let you kill yourself."

Tears flooded her eyes and her knees gave way.

Nick grabbed hold of her and held her tight. "Whatever it is, Sara, we can get through it together. Even if you don't feel the same way about me, I'll always be your friend first and foremost," he told her as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

* * *

Quietly the door to Catherine's bedroom opened and a head full of blonde hair peered in. With a huge grin, she just as quietly closed the door.

Jumping back into the waiting minivan, Lindsey grinned at her aunt.

"What has you so happy?" Nancy asked, backing out of the driveway.

"Nothing," she responded. "But that's Uncle Gil's car in our driveway."

Nancy nearly hit the neighbors mailbox at that announcement then a large grin grew across her lips. "About time, Catherine," she muttered.

"You can say that again," Lindsey added and laughed at her aunt's shocked expression.

"You're growing up way to fast, you know that."

Lindsey shrugged. "Maybe."

* * *

Gil nudged the still-sleeping form of Catherine that lay beside him.

"Mph, just a little longer," she mumbled and pulled the blankets up over her head.

"Uh, Cath, I think you're going to have some explaining to do."

She looked up at him. "We're both still dressed, Gil. No explaining necessary."

He laughed at her. "Not to me. To a certain blonde-haired girl who poked her head in the doorway not less than fifteen minutes ago."

Catherine sat straight up. "WHAT?"

"Relax, as you pointed out we're both still fully clothed."

"That's not the point." She jumped out of the bed. "Lindsey?"

"She left. I think Nancy brought her by to get some clothes or something." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was barely awake myself. It was only after she left that I realized what happened."

Catherine sat beside him. "I've always been so careful not to..." She blushed. "Anyway, I can't believe Nancy did that. Didn't she see your car?"

Grissom smiled at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you flustered before."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm sure that once you explain things to Lindsey she'll understand. Besides, you're probably making more of a deal about it than she is."

"I guess." Yawning, she looked at the clock. "Do you want to call Sara before we head back to work?"

Nodding, he picked up her phone and began to dial only to have her hang up. "What?"

"Caller ID. If she sees you're calling from my house..."

Taking his cell out of his jacket pocket on the chair, he walked out of the room to give Catherine some privacy for changing.

She found him sitting on the couch. "Did you get her?"

He shook his head. "I got Nick instead. He told me he'd managed to get her to sleep."

"Nick's with her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He got there this afternoon. He didn't know about the drinking until he cleaned up her living room for her. Apparently it's worse than any of us suspected."

Catherine lifted his chin, forcing him to look at her. "None of this is your fault. It's not anybody's fault."

"Doesn't help alleviate any of the guilt."

Her finger slid from his chin. "Why don't... why don't you let me take over tonight and you go see her."

"I gave Nick the night off to stay with her."

"Gil."

"Alright, but not the whole night, only a couple hours. So don't get too used to my desk."

She laughed as she threw his jacket over at him then grabbed her own. "I don't know. I was thinking it would look much nicer with a few flowers and..."

"You don't even like flowers that much," he countered.

"Hey, how do you know I'm not a flowers and candy kind of girl?" She opened the front door.

"Because I've seen what you've done to the men that have sent you flowers and candy," he answered.

Pushing him out the door, she locked it behind her. "Then what kind of girl am I, Gil Grissom?"

"I think that is a discussion for another time."

Catherine hesitated before saying, "If you think it won't hurt, tell her she can call me anytime."

Grissom nodded. "And don't worry about Lindsey. If anything, she probably rolled her eyes, thought it was gross and has blocked it from her mind."

"I hope so. I'll see you later then." She climbed into her car and rolled down the window. "And Gil?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

* * *

Two Months Later...

"I still don't see the need to get up so early for a sunrise," whined Catherine as she pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her.

"Mom, have you ever really watched a sunrise?" Lindsey yawned but smiled.

"I try not to, Honey."

Grissom shook his head. "Why do I put up with you two? If you don't stop bickering you're both going miss it."

Catherine leaned against him for more warmth and he slid an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You did Sara's evaluation?" she softly asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. She's on probation still, but she did good."

"She was lucky to have so many people who care about her," Catherine countered.

"Shh," hissed Lindsey.

"Linds, the sun is going to come up whether we are talking or not."

"That's not the point, Mom."

Catherine rolled her eyes and looked at Gil, who placed a discreet kiss on the tip of her nose. She responded by snuggling closer to him. Their new relationship was unknown to anyone else except Lindsey and Catherine's sister, Nancy and they preferred it that way.

"Has Sara been better with you?" Gil whispered.

"Yeah. We're almost like we were when she first arrived. It's nice. I missed that."

Lindsey glared back at them and they immediately stopped talking but then began laughing.

With a huff, Lindsey stood up. "I'm going over there where it will be quiet."

"Just like her mother," Gil told Catherine before kissing her.

"This is nice, Nick, but not necessary at all. I should be the one doing this for you." Sara stared at the candlelit dinner set up in her living room.

"Next time," Nick told her, taking her jacket from her. "You needed a break after that last two months."

She walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank you for sticking by me."

He grinned. "Don't think there weren't selfish motives in there."

Playfully, she swatted his arm then wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think I could have gotten through it without you. I love you."

Tightening his hold on her, he placed his lips by her ear and whispered, "I love you too, Sara."

The End

I apologize for the cheesy ending but this story was never supposed to be this long in the first place and I've been working on it (in between long intervals of writer's block) since the Season 4 finale. So I just wanted it done and over with!!!


End file.
